Drywall installation is a customary procedure in building construction. Once drywall is installed, it is necessary to seal the joints separating adjacent sections of drywall. This sealing operation normally involves applying courses of tape to cover the joints followed by the application of mastic or other similar adhesive-type viscous mass to cover the tape. Because the application of mastic to tape at surface corners proves particularly challenging, skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward apparatus for distributing mastic along surface corners. Although exemplary, known such apparatus suffer from structural shortcomings that inhibit easy and efficient use, thus necessitating certain new and useful improvements.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide new and improved apparatus for distributing viscous mass to a surface corner.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for distributing viscous mass to a surface corner that is easy to use.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for distributing viscous mass to a surface corner that is easy to construct.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for distributing viscous mass to a surface corner that is inexpensive.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for distributing viscous mass to a surface corner that incorporates an angularly flexible housing for accommodating surface corners of varying angularity.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for distributing viscous mass to a surface corner that incorporates an angularly flexible housing for accommodating surface corners of varying angularity, and that supports blades for doctoring the viscous mass during distribution that move in response to angular flexing of the angular flexible housing.
It is yet still a further purpose of the present invention to inhibit the frustration normally experienced by tradesmen when installing adhesive-type viscous mass to surface corners with conventional apparatus.